


Little Lion Man

by toujours_nigel



Category: The Charioteer - Mary Renault
Genre: Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ralph commits suicide</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Lion Man

Nobody hears the report—this is the road less travelled, the town less than spectacular with the black-outs.

In the morning a boy riding into work notices the car. He rides back up to his house, dispatches his brother to the naval station, makes excuses for being an hour late.

Bunny knows within an hour; one of the few in Ralph’s class who had known of their association takes it upon himself to impart the news.

Sandy comes home in the evening to see Alec in quiet, rapid conversation with Toto Phelps.

Laurie gets the letter in the morning post.


End file.
